earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirtgreeb
Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Shaman Dirtgreeb Wa'Checheeshkeshee 'Vital Statistics' Name:'Dirtgreeb '''Race:'Troll 'Class:'Shaman '''Clan: Height:'6'7" '''Weight:'185 lbs '''Hair: Blue, tied in a top-knot Eyes: Tangerine Dream Orange Age: 28 Guild:University of Lordaeron Profession: Herbalist/Alchemist Highest PvP Rank:'''Stone Guard '''Employed by:University of Lordaeron Runs FlagRSP/MRP/iRoleplay Yes Attitude and Personality Dirtgreeb had a fairly sheltered life, growing up in the relative "comfort" of his southern Durotar village. His mother was fiercly loyal to her children, while his father traveled about performing the duties of a village caller. Not enduring many hardships as a youth, Dirtgreeb was surprised to find that the world wasn't as pleased with Trolls as he was led to believe. In fact, it wasn't until his first journey to the big town of Razor Hill with his father that he realized that Trolls weren't the dominant race on Azeroth. Because of his rather laid-back upbringing and relative stability of his family, Dirtgreeb has a fairly relaxed attitude, although his understanding of the Alliance is minimal. Because of his deep educational background, Dirtgreeb doesn't speak with the stigma-laden accent of his forebears. General Appearance Dirtgreeb has the light-blue tinted skin of his clan, with this matted hair pulled straight back and tied into a top-knot. During a teenage entrainment ritual, he had an esoteric symbol tattooed in an azure ink on his face. His two tusks curve proudly upward and are nicely filed and polished. Dirtgreeb walks hunched over, as do most male trolls, but is usually found riding his raptor around Un'goro or the Swamp of Sorrows looking for exotic herbal reagents. 'Brief History' Dirtgreeb was raised with an above-average Troll education, that meaning he learned to read. The luxuries of his affluent family allowed him to pursue his academic studies, mostly uninterrupted, until adulthood. After studying shamanism at the Razor Hill clade, he left to the Crossroads to increase his shamanistic knowledge. After meeting and staying with diverse, wise people, he completed his shaman training just in time to join the crusade against the Burning Blade during the Third War. His capacity during this tour of duty was greatly overstated, although through some of his timely shaman interventions he managed to save a platoon of human soldiers from a minor demon. After the war he hung around Dustwallow Marsh, believing there to be a strange power there that he couldn't discern, and watching the growing Theramore settlement of humans. There was much dissent among the humans and elves of the Alliance and between the orcs and trolls having to share a space with these humans on mostly Horde-controlled Kalimdor. Dirtgreeb carried a philosophy that he would follow Thrall's lead and try to avoid violent encounters with the humans. One time on his numerous travels to the Eastern Kingdoms, he visited the newly constructed Undercity and met many of the former educators at the now-in-rubble University of Lordaeron. After a series of bureaucratic hurdles and hierarchical organization debats, the structure for the new University of Lordaeron was laid out, pulling in influential instructors from all walks of life. Dirtgreeb was appointed ArchChancellor of the university because of his dedication to his research and because the former educators a) wanted someone neutral, not previously involved in the academic bureaucracy, and b) a horde leader since many of the newly proposed campuses were in Horde-controlled territory, including the Undercity. Dirtgreeb can be usually found administering the day-to-day activities of the institution although he is often found personally giving lectures from the History & Lore department. He has often held ad-hoc history sessions in various towns he's been in while on the road. Awards